


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by clovermonkey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Earth, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Filthy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galaxy Garrison, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Laith, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Phone Sex, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Rough Sex, Sex, Sexting, Stripper Keith (Voltron), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Lance (Voltron), Universe Without Voltron, before they went to space, confident keith, everything is the same except shiro never crashed back onto earth, klance, lance has a thing for fangs, these tags are a mess oops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovermonkey/pseuds/clovermonkey
Summary: For Lance's 18th birthday, he celebrates like any other person would.By dragging his best friend to a strip club.The last thing he expected to see was his old crush from the Garrison.Especially not working as a male stripper.Or; Keith needs money to survive on his own after getting kicked out of the Garrison and finds the best way to become a male stripper. Lance notices his crush there and is surprised to find Keith recognizes him, too.





	1. An Unexpected Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardcandyvegetto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcandyvegetto/gifts).



> This was a random idea I thought of out of nowhere so I hope you enjoy lmao  
> Also, I didn't expect to make this multiple parts but it happened somehow
> 
> This is gifted to hardcandyvegetto for the amazing stripper name suggestion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance visits a strip club to celebrate his 18th birthday and finds the last thing he expected

"I hate you for this, you know."

"Oh, come  _on_ , Hunk," I grin, "Live a little."

He scoffs, "I live just fine without visiting strip clubs! I told you, Lance, I would love to celebrate your birthday with you  _as long as_ you don't do anything stupid!"

I wrap my around his neck, pulling him farther down the sidewalk, "We won't stay long, I promise."

"Hmph," he grumbles.

A week ago, when Hunk, Pidge, and I were studying, Pidge had joked about me being the most likely out of the three of us to become a stripper. However, moments earlier, we had been discussing plans for my birthday. Of course, for my eighteenth birthday, I couldn't pass up on this opportunity. Pidge would have come, too, if she wasn't only sixteen. Luckily, Hunk turned eighteen in the beginning of the year.

Pidge said something along the lines of Hunk getting the short end of the stick.

"Besides, this is just a small strip club, probably not that nice. We'll probably be out of there in a half hour, okay, buddy?" I grin.

Hunk pouts, "I guess I owe you one after  _my_ eighteenth birthday."

"Damn straight," I snort. We turn a corner and I spot a purple, neon sign reading "stripper" in bold letters. "Here we are! Let's go!"

He lets out a loud groan but I ignore it, tugging him inside. As we expected, someone was waiting to check our IDs, but rather than a large buff man like Hunk expected, it was a bored girl who only uttered "Okay, go ahead" after checking us.

The inside is dim save a bunch of bright purple lights accenting the stages, bar, and doorways. Sensual but upbeat music is playing overhead at a quiet volume. There are only two people at the bar and more sitting at tables around the large middle stage and watching a girl dance in a bikini.

"This is lame," I mutter.

"Yeah, it's worse than I expected," he whispers back.

I sigh and begin dragging my feet towards a table by the stage with Hunk in tow. Soon after we sit down, a waitress comes and we order sodas. She returns only a minute later with them.

"Man, it's  _dead_ in here," I frown after she walks away. No one seems interested in the current dancer.

"It might liven up, you never know. Keep in mind, it's a Thursday night. They probably get more business Fridays and Saturdays," he points out before sipping some of his drink.

I grin at him, "Bless you, Hunk. You didn't even want to come yet you're trying to be optimistic about it."

He smiles back at that.

Suddenly, the lights dim further until there's only one red spotlight on the now empty stage. A woman's voice sounds through the speakers, saying, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, what you've all been waiting for. . . Please welcome to the stage, Rough Rider!" Everyone cheers in response, suddenly excited as if they've been waiting for him. Then I'm choking on air at the sight of said boy strutting on stage in nothing more than a red cropped hoodie, black leather booty shorts, and black fingerless gloves.

"Woah, are you okay?" Hunk asks, patting my back. He freezes, too, the second he follows my eyes to the stage. "Wait. . . that guy looks familiar." he starts, eyes widening, "Is that Keith Kogan? From the Garrison?"

I sip my drink to clear my throat. "Yep," I croak, looking back on stage. "That's fucking him."

Keith is standing knees bent at ninety degrees and leaning back up against the metal pole in the center of the stage, arms reaching behind his head to wrap his arms loosely around the pole. Then, his hips begin gyrating obscenely to the loud song playing overhead.

And guess what? Instant fucking boner.

For over two years I had a crush over this asshole, he disappears for a year, and now I'm watching him grinding on a pole? Who the fuck does he think he is?

Keith presses his hands into his bare thighs, sliding them up and up and up slowly until they're under his shirt. He throws his head back in mock pleasure but, damn, does it look real. The heavy bass in the song playing accentuates my racing pulse. Keith's hands slide back down, grabbing the shirt's hem, and pulls it above his head. He tosses the shirt away behind him absentmindedly. 

 _This guy is gonna kill me_ , I think, chest heaving, while I check out his toned body.

A filthy smirk grows on his face as he kneels at the edge of the stage, knees spread apart  _wide_ , and gives the people sitting closer to him a close up.

"Lance, you're drooling."

I blink - probably for the first time since Keith got on stage - and turn away to take a drink, blushing furiously. I ignore Hunk's suspecting gaze.

When I look back at Keith, he's standing to the side of the pole, holding onto it, and slowly rolling his hips into the metal. His eyes are shut and he's biting his bottom lip. It occurs to me how much I used to dream of seeing his face twisted like that.

Keith's eyes slowly reopen but then everything shifts at once. One second he's a fluid sex god, the next his eyes are on Lance and his body is tensed up. I freeze, panicking but unable to look away. Keith quickly spins around to stand in front of the pole, facing away from the crowd as if trying to avoid looking at me, and continues dancing but not as effortless as before.

"Shit, shit, shit, Hunk, we've got to go," I whisper, scrambling to pull out my wallet to pay for the drinks.

"Dude, I think he recognized us," Hunk replies, ignoring me.

I laugh bitterly, "Oh, he most definitely did. That's why  _we're leaving_."

"Uh. . . Lance-"

"No, Hunk, we've got to leave quickly. How much were those drinks? Two-fifty each?"

"Lance."

"Can you call the waitress over while I get the change? I only have four dollars but I know I have four quarters somewhere-"

" _Lance_!" Hunk stresses.

"What?" I ask exasperatedly, finally looking up at him.

He points behind me but before I can turn around, a hand wraps around me from behind, resting on my chest lightly. I recognize the fingerless glove and freeze. "You're not going to finish the show?" a low voice whispers directly beside my ear.

 _Fuck_.

I sigh shakily, "Uh. . ."

"You should stay," he continues, slowly gliding his hand downward, "I think you'll enjoy the rest. What do you say?"

**_Fuck._ **

An embarrassing whimper escapes my throat as his fingertips hit my jeans. Death is immediately wished upon.

A chuckle, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He removes his hand and adds, even quieter, "Keep your eyes on me, Lance."

Keith walks away, taking my breath with him. "What was _that_?" Hunk asks, eyes wide.

Keith knows me. He knows my _name_. After a whole year, he  _remembers_ me. And now he wants me to watch him pole dance. "Hunk, buddy, I need you to tell me right now that I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming."

" _Fucking hell_."

I turn around to see Keith is already back on the stage, holding the pole with one hand from behind it. He stares directly at me, licks his lips, and rolls his hips against the pole. He grabs the pole from the side, wraps one knee around it and lifts himself up, pressing his other knee into the pole to hold his body in the air parallel to the floor, spinning around the pole with his hands outstretched. As he slows down, he grabs the pole again and shifts his body upward. Then, all at once, he turns his body upside-down and props one foot against the pole with his free leg stretching outward.

"I'm gonna. . . go to the bathroom. And then maybe wait outside. Don't be too long, okay?" Hunk says, awkwardly.

Without looking away, I hum back in acknowledgement. I hear him stand and leave but I can't tear my eyes away. Keith rights himself back up, tucking the pole behind his knee and spinning until his knees rest on the ground. The song playing slows to a stop as he does but he ends his show by shaking his hair out of the short messy ponytail.

Everyone cheers but he doesn't pay them any attention. Instead, he continues to stare at me. However, after a moment, he finally snaps out of it and stands up, smiling at the audience close to the stage. He walks away to the backstage and grabs his shirt on the way.

I run a hand through my hair. "What the hell just happened?" I whisper to myself. Even with my previous hopelessness, I decide this night went way better than expected.

I sit at the table, waiting alone and drinking my soda. Though, I'm not sure what I'm waiting for anymore. _Is Keith going to come back out? Am I going to see him again? Is Hunk alright waiting outside?_

"Hey," a breathless voice says beside me. I look up to see Keith, now wearing a pair of joggers and a tee-shirt with his hair tied back up. His cheeks are pink and his small smile is cautious. 

I swallow. "Hey," I reply.

He gestures to the empty chair beside mine, "Can I. . .?"

I blink and straighten my posture. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead," I rush out, running a hand through my hair. He sits down and rests his forearms on the table. He's still wearing the gloves. "I didn't know you knew who I was," I blurt out.

"Oh," he says, surprised. "But you were in my class at the Garrison, right? Your name's Lance."

"Yeah, I know that, I just. . . never knew you noticed me, I guess," I blush, looking down at the table. I take a breath to compose myself and look up at him, smirking, "So, a stripper, huh? Didn't think you were the type."

He raises an eyebrow at me, mirroring my smirk, "And I didn't think you were the type to  _go_ to strip clubs."

I snort. "Touché."

Brief silence occurs until Keith says, "I'm sorry if I. . . embarrassed you."

He scratches the back of his neck nervously. Taken aback, I hurry to reassure him, "Not at all. I actually-" I stop myself quickly but not before Keith catches what I was about to say. "I mean, it wasn't  _terrible_."

"Uh-huh," he breathes, mischief written all over his face. "So when I was grinding against the pole and you were staring, or when I touched you and you leaned into me, or the several times you were checking me out, that was you realizing it 'wasn't terrible'?" he grins.

I jolt when I feel his foot touch my ankle under the table. He starts moving it upward. "Y-Yup," I force out, all of my blood rushing to either my face or below the belt.

"Hm. . . that's too bad," he sighs, retracting his foot. "I was hoping you'd like a more. . . private show," he looks away, feigning disappointment.

Words get jumbled in my mouth. "Ho-Hold on, that's not what I said."

Keith looks back at me in the corner of his eye, staring for a moment, and chuckles, "It's been a while, hasn't it, Lance?"

Once again, he drags the air out of my lungs but this time from the sudden sentiment in his voice. "Yeah, it has."

"We should catch up sometime, or something," he adds, almost shy. He pulls a pen out of his pocket. "Could I give you my number?" 

"Yeah, of course!"

Keith chuckles at my eagerness and lightly takes my hand, writing on it in red ink. I would have begun freaking out at him holding my hand all of a sudden but something else caught my attention while he was laughing that sent a shiver down my spine. "What's with your teeth?" I ask, eyes wide.

He smirks. "My canines are sharper than normal. For some reason they grew that way naturally," he pulls away and puts the pen back in his pocket. When he sees my face, he smiles smugly with his teeth showing, "Why, does it turn you on?"

"No."

It was a lie and Keith could definitely tell.

He leans closer over the table, eyes glinting. "Want to get a closer look? Or maybe a closer touch?" I look down at his full lips and his fang-like canines poking into them. "Don't worry," he whispers, leaning in, "I'll only bite if you want me to."

Another shiver runs down my spine and shoots to my toes. I lean in, too, heart beating hard against my ribs. Keith's eyes flutter shut and so do mine as I feel our breaths mix together-

"Keith!" someone shouts, causing us to spring back from each other.

Keith groans and slowly stands up. "Sorry, I'm not supposed to mingle with patrons," he smirks, cheeks pink. "Text me, yeah?"

He begins walking away backwards towards a door labeled "backstage". My heart flutters, "Sure."

"See you later," he promises with a wave before leaving the room.

"See you," I whisper. I grab my wallet, dump the money for the drinks on the table, and hurry outside. Hunk is sitting on a nearby bench with his headphones in. "Hunk! Buddy, pal, mi amigo, this is the best goddamn birthday in the world!" I exclaim, holding out my arms in emphasis.

"I could tell," he smirks, putting his headphones away. "When were you going to tell me you had a major crush on Keith Kogane?"

I rub the back of my head sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just. . . you aren't the best at keeping secrets."

He gasps, hand over his heart, "Lance! I'm offended."

I scoff. "So you don't remember when I told you I stole my Papa's liquor for a date and the next time you saw my mom you told her? Or the many times you've given dirt on me to Pidge?" I ask, crossing my arms. A thought occurs to me - a terrifying one - and I hurry to say, "Hunk, you _cannot_ tell Pidge about this. She'll tease me forever and never let me forget it."

"About that. . ." he laughs nervously, "I actually already texted Pidge. Besides, I don't really think you _want_ to forget what just happened."

I hang my head back and groan loudly. "Hunk," I drawl out, whining.

"Sorry, buddy," he says sincerely, patting my back and steering me down the sidewalk. "If it makes you feel better, Pidge told me she could see a mile away that you were crushing on him back at the Garrison."

Sighing in defeat, I look down at my hand. Ten numbers are written above "-K" and a small doodle of a heart. "This guy is going to kill me," I breathe.

"Woah, you got his number?!" Hunk asks, "Nice one!"

"More like he gave it to me while I was a nervous wreck! Oh, god, I was so embarrassing!" I realize, covering my face with my hands.

He laughs, "You really were. I swear, Lance, you could have ended a drought with all that drool."

"Hunk!"

"Just kidding," he adds, laughing harder. "Besides, I doubt he would have given you his number if you didn't turn him on. Why do you think I left? The second he knew you were watching him he started dancing with five times the effort. It was  _gross_."

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Did he really?"

He scoffs, "You didn't notice? Dude, he looked like he was five seconds away from jumping your bones. I didn't think you would come outside so fast, I thought you'd go backstage and-"

"Hunk!" I exclaim, my face bright red, "I don't need to hear you say these things! Where's my sweet, innocent, teddy bear of a friend?"

"You left him at our apartment when you decided to go to a strip club."

I sigh, "Fair."

"So, when are you going to text him?" he asks, teasingly.

"What?" I splutter. "Hunk, I am appalled, what do you take me for? First of all, it is  _way_ too early to even think about contacting him. Secondly, a true Casanova like myself knows not to text. Calling them radiates confidence."

"Uh-huh. Well, you sure were radiating confidence earlier when you looked like you were going to keel over at just the sight of Keith."

Crossing my arms, I put on my best 'disappointed parent' tone and say, "Hunk, I am not liking this new tone of yours. Where were you influenced to say such things?"

He raises a knowing eyebrow. I nod, rolling my eyes. "Pidge," we both say simultaneously.

"But really," he continues, grinning ear-to-ear, "What are you going to do?"

I bite my lip and ponder for a moment. "Maybe I should call him in a few hours and ask him out. But what on Earth would you do for a first date with someone who just pole-danced for you?"

Hunk snorts, "That's all you, pal."

* * *

We make it back to our apartment exhausted. Hunk mumbles a sort of goodnight and heads for his room while I part to mine. After turning on the light and closing the door, I sit on the edge of my bed, staring down at the ink on my arm. With a shaky sigh, I punch the digits into my phone and dial, listening to monotonous ring.

A soft click sounds after the fourth ring. "Hello?" a familiar deep voice asks.

"Keith," I grin, trying to fight down my anxiety in favor of confidence, desperately trying to make up for earlier. "It's Lance. Miss me?"

He breathes out half of a laugh into the phone, "More than you think. I could get used to those dark blue eyes staring at me."

My chest bubbles and I lick my lips. "How about I give you all of the attention you want tomorrow night?" I ask, picking at my jeans nervously.

"Hmm. . . I'll have to make sure I don't have a performance," he teases dismissively.

I smirk, "Oh, you'll have a performance, all right. Consider it to be the private show you promised me."

"You remembered that?" he asks, amused.

"How could I forget?"

A silent pause passes. Then, Keith says, "Tomorrow at seven. Text me where."

"Will do," Lance breathes, smiling in triumph.

"Goodnight, Lance. . . Try to get  _some_ sleep, yeah?" he teases.

I scoff, "After tonight, I'd be lucky to get any."

Keith only chuckles softly and hangs up. I grin at my phone then fall onto my bed in disbelief. My crush of two years is now a stripper and I'm taking him out on a date in a few days. Could life get any better?

I add Keith into my contacts on my phone - naming him "Rough Rider" because how could you pass up that opportunity? - and text him to meet at a well-known restaurant nearby. Leaving my phone to charge on my desk, I go to change out of my clothes down to my boxers. When finished, I'm pleasantly surprised to see a Snapchat notification informing me of "Keith Kogane" adding me as a friend. I open the app and add him back before sending a quick photo of my bare upper body between my smirk and the hem of my boxers. I add a text box, typing, "Sneak peak for what's to come tomorrow night ;)". By heart beats heavily in my chest, eager to see if he'll respond.

Hopping in bed under a light blanket, I keep my eyes glued to my screen waiting impatiently for the indication that he opened the picture. When it does appear, I inhale sharply, my nerves kicking up even further, and wait to see if he replies. A moment later, I receive a photo from him. I waste no time opening it.

It's similar to mine but so much more jaw-dropping. He also framed his body between the lower half of his face and his hips, but instead of smirking he's flashing those sharp canines in a mischievous grin and there are no boxers visible on his body, only his very prominent v-line. Additionally, his body and the hair above his shoulders are wet as if he's just gotten out of the shower.

"Oh, you'll be coming alright," the text he added to the photo reads.

I whimper, feeling a strain in my boxers. Again. I put my phone down, deciding to leave it there until tomorrow, and readjust my position on the bed. My hand slides beneath my boxers and I grip myself softly, biting back a moan. I stroke myself to the memory of the strip club and the photo he sent. I let out a breathe I was holding, remembering how he was grinding against the pole and the way he moved so fluidly on the stage. Gripping myself tighter, I pick up the pace, feeling myself getting close. "Keith," I grunt as quiet as I can muster, thrusting my hips up into my hand.

For the first time in a year, I come to the imagination of Keith Kogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to hardcandyvegetto for the amazing stripper name suggestion for Keith! I love it so much lol


	2. Let's Do This, Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have their date and things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the extreme, tooth-rotting, cotton candy FLUFF in this chapter lol I have no idea how it happened but it did and it's great  
> Also, thanks very much to hardcandyvegetto for the stripper name suggestion: Rough Rider!

"I can't believe a stripper actually agreed to go on a date with you," Pidge muses from my bed.

"You aren't helping with my nervousness, Pidge," I snap, walking anxiously back to my dresser. "God, what the hell am I supposed to wear?" I huff, wrenching my drawer open for the fifth time.

"There's no need to worry, Lance. I liked your first outfit, why don't you go with that?" Hunk offers, smiling at me from beside Pidge.

My neck grows warm, "It's a button-up shirt. The last time I went on a date with a button-up shirt. . . Well, the buttons didn't last." They both vocalize their disgust. I laugh weakly and change the subject, "I need a nice outfit that isn't too casual and is cool but not fuck-boyish."

Pidge snorts, "In your wardrobe? Good luck."

"Pidge," Hunk scolds.

She huffs and stands, "Alright, alright. If you're done acting like a madman, I will help." I gesture exasperatedly for her to go ahead and take her former seat next to Hunk. Pidge walks to my dresser and takes out a regular white tee-shirt and dark wash jeans.

"I can't just wear those on a date-" I start to protest.

"Hush, I'm not done!" she dismisses. She goes to my closet and grabs a blue button-up I've only worn once and a pair of simple leather black boots. "Here. Casual but nice, cool but not fuck-boyish. And the button-up you should leave open. Thank me later," she smirks, dropping the outfit in my arms.

"You're sure he'll like this?" I ask, looking through her choices. "This shirt is kind of small on me, and I don't wear these boots that much."

"Precisely," she rolls her eyes, arms crossed.

I raise an eyebrow, "I'm not following."

Hunk interjects, "The shirt will be on the tight side when you put it on which will get his attention. As for the boots, Keith wears a lot of leather so it will compliment what he wears."

" _Thank you_ , Hunk."

I grin at both of them and stand up, "Thanks, Pidge! I'll go change now."

"You'd better hurry," she snickers, "It's almost six-forty and you have a thirty minute walk to the restaurant."

" _Shit_."

* * *

I near the restaurant and slow down from jogging. Bending at the waist with my hands on my knees, I try to catch my breath before going inside. I check on the time to see I'm a little over five minutes late. After taking a deep breath and making sure I'm not sweating anywhere, I compose myself and walk inside.

The inside is dimmer than outside but once my eyes adjust, I notice Keith standing off to the side. He's leaning against a nearby wall, arms crossed, head hanging, and left leg bent with his foot against the wall. He looks upset. I clench and unclench my fists in an attempt to dispel my nerves before approaching. "Keith," I say once I get closer. His head snaps up in surprise. "Sorry I'm late," I add, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

His face turns relieved. "I was worried you stood me up for a minute there," he smirks slightly.

"I'd never," I breathe. I look at him closer and drink in his appearance. Tonight, he's wearing dark wash jeans, black leather boots, and a dark violet long-sleeved shirt that is rolled up to his elbows to display the bracelets he wears.

"Like what you see?" he asks, smirk growing.

"Always," I wink, heart pounding.

He looks me up and down, "Me too."

I mentally send another 'thank you' to Pidge as I lead him to the hostess who seats us a moment later. We glance over our menus in silence before a waiter comes to order our drinks. Once the waiter leaves, Keith leans forward on his elbows.

"So, tell me, Lance," Keith smiles, a hint of mischief in his eyes, "What have you been up to this past year?"

I can't help but lean forward, too. "Well, I graduated from the Garrison. Now, I'm just living in an apartment with my old roommates," I shrug. "Nothing as exciting as pole dancing for a living, that's for sure." Keith laughs at this and I muse at him as he does. He has such a beautiful - and, frankly,  _sexy_ \- laugh. I smile, "What else have  _you_ been up to, Rough Rider?"

Keith scoffs at the name but simply shrugs one shoulder, "I finally moved into this city - I used to live in the desert, actually, but I moved here to be closer to the strip club - but other than that, life has been pretty boring and monotonous."

"'Boring and monotonous'? That doesn't sound like Keith Kogane at all," I raise an eyebrow. He just shrugs, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Why did you choose stripping?"

Keith leans back in his chair in amusement at my sudden question. "Fast, easy money. It took a while to learn but luckily one of the strippers there took time to teach me once I told her I was a dropout with nowhere to go."

I chew at the inside of my cheek, contemplating if I should ask him why he dropped out.  _Is it insensitive? Or a touchy subject? Will he leave if I ask?_ I shake my mind clear of these questions and decide to just blurt out, "So why did you drop out of the Garrison?" Keith's expression drops, not in anger - luckily - but more of surprise. "I mean, you said you had nowhere to go. I guess I'm just wondering why you would drop out if that was your only home," I explain, feeling my face warm up under his gaze.

"Well," Keith starts, leaning back forward with a small not-so genuine smile on his lips, "it wasn't my home. That was mainly the problem. The only reason I had stayed was because of someone else there. He was like a brother to me. He kept me in line there and was the only reason I was never kicked out. But. . . he went missing."

It clicks in my mind. I remember seeing Keith back in the Garrison and nearly every time he was with a teacher. "Takashi Shirogane," I mutter, voicing my thoughts. "He disappeared on the Kerbaros mission."

"Yeah," Keith smiled sadly. "Anyway, there was nothing left for me back there, so I left."

"That sucks."

"I know."

We sit in silence until our waiter brings out our drinks and orders our meals. In an attempt to lighten the mood, I finally speak up, "You wanna know something?" Keith can only hum in curiosity while drinking the soda he ordered, raising an eyebrow, "I had a huge crush on you at the Garrison," I confess, laughing to feign nonchalance.

Keith chokes on his drink, lurching forward over the table to clear his throat. I feel my entire face heat up in embarrassment, immediately regretting the confession. "W-What?" Keith sputters, voice thick and eyes watering at the corners from coughing.

"I had a crush on you," I repeat, twisting my hands together nervously under the table.  _I shouldn't have said anything_.  _I should_ not _have said anything._ "Uh, are you alright?" I ask, laughing lightly as he continues clearing his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good now," he laughs, his face bright red. I can't tell if it's from embarrassment or from coughing. "And so did I," Keith mumbles down at the table, taking me aback.

I look back at him in surprise, heart fluttering in my chest. Smirking, I sit up straight. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say you _also_ liked me at the Garrison?"

"Yeah," Keith mutters, looking away. Now the blush he's sporting is definitely from embarrassment.

"Uh-huh. So what about me did you like?" I tease, leaning my chin on my hand.

Keith returns my gaze, but this time his eyes are full of mischief again. "For starters," he begins, smirking. My knees jerk upwards into the tabletop when I feel his foot glide against the inside of my shin. "Your legs."

"O-oh," I falter, heart pounding from the shock, blood rushing straight to my dick.

He winks, withdrawing his foot. "Your personality, mainly. You were annoying at times, I admit, but you were also funny and caring and. . . I don't know. At first, I envied your personality - well, I envied  _you_ \- but then, I guess, I became attracted to your personality. It was bizarre watching you act so easygoing one second and then the next you would be so animated about something, whether it was joking with your friends or teasing someone."

"Oh," I repeat intelligently, at a loss of words from his sudden appraisal.

"Eloquent, too," he teases, blushing slightly.

I splutter, shaking my head, "What am I supposed to say after  _that_?"

Keith shrugs, a cute soft blush on his cheeks, "Tell me what you liked about me?"

I could be sentimental like he was. I really could. But if I were being honest. . .

"You had a killer ass."

"W-What?" he exclaims incredulously, nearly choking again.

"Yeah, it even looked bomb in those ugly-ass Garrison uniforms," I smirk, enjoying the way he has gotten flustered. "But," I continue, looking away shyly, "other than that, I admired your piloting skills. And how focused you could become no matter what was going on in the background. And your fearlessness. And your passion."

Keith's eyes widen, "My. . . passion?"

"Yeah, man," I laugh, ducking my head. "You loved flying, I could tell. There was one day where we had finished a piloting course, everyone was heading to lunch, but you stayed behind. I did, too, out of curiosity. You continued flying and I even heard you cheer as you pulled off some really cool stunts. I don't know, maybe I was being creepy or intrusive, but. . . I don't know. It was cute and your laughs were infectious and I think that is the first time I actually realized I liked you." My cheeks warm at the memory.

Keith is silent for a moment and with each passing second my heart beats faster and faster. Finally, he reaches forward, grabbing my hand in his, and says, "Lance, that's probably the most wholehearted thing anyone has told me." I look up and my heart skips a bit when I see his blinding smile. "You're really adorable, you know that?" he muses, slipping his fingers between mine.

I whine in embarrassment, hiding my bright red face behind my free hand. "Stop, my poor heart can't take it," I mutter, making Keith laugh.

He releases my hand when the waiter returns with our food but smirks when I pout as he does. "By the way," he starts as the waiter walks away, looking up at me through his eyelashes, "my ass is still killer."

I swallow, a shiver threatening to trail down my spine. "I wouldn't doubt it," I smirk.

* * *

We finish dinner quickly but stay in the restaurant for a little over an hour just talking. By the time we leave, it's almost nine. I follow Keith outside, checking my pockets to make sure I have my phone, wallet, and keys - which I do - but freeze when Keith suddenly turns to me, only inches away from my face.

"Come back to my place," he whispers, staring down at my lips.

I sigh shakily. "Okay," I reply slowly, leaning in to kiss him but taken aback when he moves away with a teasing smirk on his face.

"My apartment is only two blocks away from here," he says, slipping his hand in mine and tugging me further.

"Do you enjoy making people suffer? Because I'm kind of getting that vibe to you," I huff, following nonetheless.

"Sometimes," he winks.

I laugh, "Kinky."

He elbows my ribcage lightly at that.

As we walk, we continue to talk more. Keith points out a small gym-slash-dance studio where he works out in his free time and I recognize an ice cream parlor Hunk, Pidge, and I have gone to before along with the bookstore where I work. It turns out Keith's apartment building is almost in between where I live and where I work.

I promise Keith to stop by someday after work to give him free coffee. He blushes and looks away.

_How the hell can one person be so cute and so sexy at the same time?_

Frankly, it's unfair.

"This is it," Keith says, tugging me into a building. It's pretty nice, actually - definitely nicer than mine.

"Damn, you really must get paid well," I say, then smirk, "but then again, you  _are_ showing off some high-quality  _ass_ ets."

He stops walking. "Did you really just. . .?" he trails of, deadpanning. My Cheshire grin grows as he rolls his eyes, "You're re _dick_ ulous."

"Woah, woah, woah," my mind reels as he simply walks along, tugging me with him towards an elevator. "Did you. . .? Did you make a pun? Did you follow  _my_ pun up with  _another_ pun?"

"No," Keith lies, pushing the elevator button.

I gape at him, my jaw might as well be resting on the floor. "Where have you been all my life?" I breathe, only half-joking.

He tries and fails to hold back a smile as the elevator door opens. "Shut up and come on," he mutters, pulling us inside and pressing a button.

The second the door closes behind us, I push Keith up against the wall, kissing him deeply. His shock lasts only a second before he pulls me closer by my neck. I wrap my arms around his waist, pressing our chests together.

"In an elevator?" Keith breathes, voice raspy and  _hot as hell_ , once we part. "Really?"

I match my smirk with his, "Sorry, babe, you're just irresistible. Especially after that dick pun."

He rolls his eyes but the blush gives him away as he pushes me back. "At least wait until we get to my apartment." I grin, leaning down to kiss his blushed neck before relenting. The elevator lets us out on the fourth floor. Keith takes my hand in his again, leading me to the farthest door in the hallway. "The best part about where I live," he starts, smirking and taking out his keys, "my only neighbors on the floor are out of town more than they're here, no one lives on the fifth floor yet because it's under construction, and the person right below is mostly deaf."

"That's pretty cool," I nod.

"I don't think you get it," Keith smirks, pushing his door open and leaning into my ear. He whispers, "No noise complaints."

I gulp, finally understanding. "Oh," I whisper back, trying to ignore how my pants feel tighter than they did a moment ago.

A low, bubbly chuckle escapes his throat as he leads me inside. "This is it. Nothing special, really. . ." Keith says, shutting the door behind us and locking it.

I look around while kicking off my shoes. His apartment is pretty open: the kitchen is on the left but there aren't any walls, only an island separating it from the living room right beside that, and past the living room are two doors. His décor is honestly really nice. A little simplistic and not nearly as homely- or cozy-looking as my apartment, but I've got to give it to Keith for having a consistent color scheme to his furniture. "It's nice," I smile, looking over to see Keith is nervous.

"You like it? It doesn't look too boring?" he asks, uncertain.

I shake my head, "Not at all. Very modern. It looks like it belongs in a  _Modern Home Furnishing_ magazine." Keith scoffs at that but smiles. "My apartment isn't as consistently decorated. We mainly bought any furniture we could that looked cozy and colorful," I confess. 

"I'd like to see sometime," Keith says softly. I face him quickly in shock and his face instantly panics, "I mean, if you'd want me to, of course."

I smirk and step closer, "I would love to bring you over sometime."

"Really?" Keith breathes, looking up at me through his eyelashes. My eyes dip lower when he licks his lips and I realize how close he is.

"Mhm," I hum, placing my hands on his hips and pressing him closer to me.

He tilts his head upwards so his lips graze against mine lightly. "Would it be too forward of me to ask," he starts, looking up with darkened eyes, "for you to come to my room?"

"Hell no," I breathe, smirking. He grins, backing away and leading me to the closest of the two doors. He pushes it open to reveal a bedroom, similar in design to the rest but so much more. . . soft, much to my surprise. Keith's bed is king-sized and basically a huge lump of more pillows and blankets than I've ever seen in one place. There's one, thick down comforter underneath several soft throw blankets. And he has, as far as I can tell, two body pillows and four more regular-sized pillows. "You continue to surprise me, Kogane," I muse, gesturing to the bed.

He laughs shyly, "Yeah, I kind of have a problem. Every time I end up in a home furnishing store, I can't help myself."

As I've thought before: How the hell can one person be so cute and so sexy at the same time?

"I honestly can't bring myself to blame you," I confess. "You can never have too many pillows or blankets." I sit on the edge of the bed, which is absolutely as comfortable as it looks.

"I completely agree," Keith grins, stepping closer until he's standing between my knees. My hands find their way to his hips, pulling him closer, and his wind through the hair at the nape of my neck so my head is tilted up towards him. "I must confess, I never thought I'd actually see you, Lance McClain, sitting on my bed," he smirks.

I raise an eyebrow, "A common fantasy of yours?"

"Maybe," he winks.

"If we're going to do this, I need to let my roommates know to not wait up for me," I say, fingers dipping underneath his shirt to the soft skin coating his sharp hip bones.

"Well you'd better do that now. What did you think I meant when I asked you to come over? And then when I asked you to come to my room?" he teases, tugging a strand of my hair lightly.

I smirk and take my phone out of my pocket. "Touché. Just give me a second to text them," I smile.

Much to my surprise, though, he moves so he's straddling my lap with a knee on either side of my thighs. My face reddens at the new position. "Better hurry," Keith murmurs into my neck.

I whine softly and, with shaky fingers, unlock my phone and start a new text to Hunk and Pidge.

Keith, apparently, was watching because once I finish typing it out he raises an eyebrow at me. "Really?"

"Of course," I smirk and hit send.

 **Message sent to** _Hunky_   **and** _Pidgeon_

           _I'm at Keith's. If I don't respond to your texts, it's more likely I'm getting laid than getting murdered. Or who knows? Maybe both ;;)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly meant for this to be a one-shot but now I'm getting ready to write the third chapter?? What happened honestly.  
> Also, NEXT CHAPTER IS STRAIGHT UP ~S M U T~ so prepare yourselves ;;)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far, too, I'm beginning to love this fic more than I thought I would.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my profiles below! I post Klance art and soon I'm going to draw a piece for this fic!! AKA I want an excuse to draw Keith as a pole dancer lol. But also DM me if y'all just wanna chat?? I would love to talk to each of you :)
> 
>  
> 
> INSTAGRAM: @c.lovermonkey  
> TUMBLR: @clover-monkey


	3. How About You Call Me Your Lover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is kinkier than Lance ever expected.  
> But let's be honest, he digs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is complete smut so if you don't like it, skip it.  
> Otherwise, enjoy, sinners ;)

"Fuck, Keith," I moan, feeling him nibble onto my neck beneath my ear. For a brief moment, I'm worried his unusually sharp teeth broke the skin, but I don't feel any blood when he moves lower.

He hums against my skin, leaving a hickey on my throat, his canines digging into my skin. "You sound so pretty," he breathes, his hands running up and down my chest beneath my shirt.

My face burns and my fingers dig deeper into his hips, "Don't say that," I mumble, embarrassed.

"But it's true," he replies, lifting his head to reveal a smirk.

I grunt and pull him forward to kiss him.

Somehow, Keith had gotten me to lay down completely on the bed with him on top of me. Now, we're tangled together, legs slotted together and hands touching anywhere we can reach. While I kiss him, I let one hand slide past his hips and to his ass. He hums.

"Damn, I've always wanted to touch your sweet ass," I smirk.

He snorts out a laugh and leans back until he's straddling my hips. I take pride in the way he already has sex hair due to my hands tugging at it. "Trust me, Lance," he grins, eyes dark and half-lidded, "You'll be doing more than touching my ass."

My blood instantly shoots down to my dick.

He's gonna be the death of me.

Keith, in his position right on top of my hips, feels me harden beneath him and his smirk grows slowly. "You like that?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm," I hum honestly, feeling my face heat up slightly.

He grabs his shirt and tugs it over his head before bunching it up and tossing it off the bed. I marvel at the sight. Never would I ever guess I'd be in this situation: my long-time crush shirtless and straddling me.

"Fuck," I breathe, leaning up to touch, kiss, bite, anywhere on his chest.

But he pushes me back. "Not yet. Your turn," he smiles, pulling at my button-up.

I huff and comply, briefly cursing the several layers I'm wearing. But finally, when I'm shirtless, I lean forward and this time he doesn't stop me from kissing his chest, collar, and stomach. "You're so beautiful," I mumble against his skin, smirking when I notice his neck blush at the compliment.

"Stop that," he mutters, his hands holding my head against him and his hips pressing into mine.

"Never," I smile, fingers trailing down to his v-line.

He shudders, grinding his hips into mine. We both moan at the pressure and I notice he's hard, too. I dip my fingers into the waistline of his jeans and tug. "Are you clean?" he almost whispers, fingers running along my scalp.

"Yeah, you?" I reply.

"Mhm," He hums, then moves away.

I whine when he goes out of my reach but he simply winks and goes to his bedside table. While he rummages through it, I lay back with my arms beneath my head and say, "You know, the other night at the strip club, you looked really fucking sexy. You do all the time, but with that crop top and the booty shorts? I nearly had a heart attack at the sight."

Keith laughs amusedly at that, "Really? I actually forgot to bring what I was supposed to wear. Those were my practice clothes."

"No way."

"Yeah," he shrugs. "My manager was pissed as hell but he always is about something." He pulls out a bottle of lube and winks at me. Before he gets back on the bed, he tosses the bottle on the edge of the bed and starts unbuttoning his jeans. "How long did it take you to recognize me?" he smirks.

"No time at all," I say immediately. He raises his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm not kidding, the second you stepped out I nearly choked to death on my soda," I laugh.

He rolls his eyes and tries to bite back a smile, "Yeah, well, when I finally saw you I couldn't believe it at first." His jeans drop around his ankles and he crawls back on the bed to straddle me again. My dick twitches at the sight of him in only his boxers.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I ask, staring up at him.

"Both. But when I looked again and you were all panicky. . . I don't know what came over me but I wanted to do everything I could to make you stay," he smirks before kissing me.

"It worked," I grin when Keith pulls away.

He rolls his eyes, "Obviously, otherwise we probably wouldn't be here right now."

I lean up to kiss him again but it's short-lived because Keith starts trailing kisses down my neck, then my chest, and my stomach. I shamelessly lean into his touch, arching my back off the bed slightly. "Just to let you know, this is literally a dream come true to me," I smirk, heart pounding in my chest.

"I guess we're in the same boat, then," he smiles up at me, face inches away from my pants. I swallow nervously when his fingers start undoing my pants and sliding them down. I lift my hips and feet so he can pull them off of me. A shiver runs from my back to my feet when he starts kissing the inside of my thighs. "This is okay, right? I should have asked, but-" Keith starts rambling, hiding his face.

"Dude, this is more than okay," I breathe, incredulous. "You really think after we've come this far I wouldn't have stopped you if I didn't want this? Your face is right next to my dick," I snort.

He rolls his eyes, "I was just making sure."

"Well now you know," I grin, nudging him with my knee until he meets my eye. "I  _really_ want this. Do you?"

"Hell yeah," he breathes. Then he smirks slightly, "Honestly, I've wanted to blow you since we were back at the Garrison."

Blood rushes to my face and my dick at that. "Holy shit, dude."

He snorts at my reaction and starts tugging at my boxers. He pulls them down to my thighs and I help him take them off as I did with my jeans, but this time I avoid his gaze, my entire upper body blushing. That is, until I feel his tongue on the tip.

"Fuck!" I hiss in surprise, my torso curling at the pleasure.

"Don't look away, Lance," Keith practically orders, enticing a whine out of my throat. But I obey and watch as he circles the tip of my dick with his tongue shortly before putting it in his mouth. I exhale a moan, reaching one hand down to tangle in his hair. He hums at the contact, sinking his mouth further down the shaft.

I jerk forwards again slightly when I feel myself hit the back of his throat, his nose now pressing against my hip. "Holy, shit, Keith!" I moan. He hums in response, slowly moving his head up and down, eyes never leaving mine. Another whine leaves my mouth due to his agonizingly slow pace, "More, Keith,  _please_." 

He lifts his head, releasing my dick and sitting up. "Have a little patience," he smirks, wiping the corner of his mouth.

"I've waited two years for this, I'd qualify that as being patient," I huff, relaxing back against the bed.

His eyes shoot at me as I say that, his expression surprised. As I begin to wonder whether or not I should have said that out loud, his eyes darken and he says, "I'm going to ride you so hard, Lance, that you'll forget you ever had to wait that long."

"Holy  _fuck_."

With a smug grin at my response playing on his lips, he starts to take off his own boxers. He kicks them, along with my clothes, off the bed and grabs the lube. I lean forward, reaching for it. "Here, let me-"

He plants his palm on my chest and pushes me back down, straddling my hips in the process. "No," he says firmly. "I want you to watch me."

I strongly believe I feel my soul drift out of my body at this very moment. Once I compose myself, I smirk, "You really like putting on a show for people, huh?"

Keith leans forward until his lips are beside my ear. "I hate my job. You're the  _only_ one I've enjoyed 'putting on a show' for," he whispers, making me shiver.

"You are unreal," I half-moan, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut. "Seriously, you're probably an android or something, right? There's no way someone can be as perf- Wait, are you-? Oh.  _Oh_."

Halfway through my rambling, Keith  _moaned_ , deep and throaty and  _absolutely sexy_. It only took me a second to realize he was already fingering himself. He hadn't even moved off of me; his chest is hovering over mine, head hanging by my ear and holding himself up by the elbow of his free arm. 

"Fuck," he whispers huskily in my ear, sending all of my blood down to my dick.

"Oh my god, you are so fucking  _hot_ ," I moan, throwing my head back, silently praying to every deity that pops in my mind to express my gratefulness. Another one of his moans draws my attention back to him. I reach a hand down between us until I find his dick and I start stroking him slowly.

A higher pitched moan floats into my ear. " _Yes_ , Lance," he whines, thrusting slightly into my hand.

We continue like this for a moment until Keith leans away, sitting up on his knees right above my lap. He takes a little more lube from the bottle and spreads it on my achingly hard dick.

"Ready?" he asks, smirking lightly.

"More than ever," I reply, sliding my hands up his thighs.

After positioning himself, he slowly lowers himself onto me with one hand propping himself up on my chest. "Shit," he sighs shakily, the tip of my dick entering him. I moan, resisting the urge to thrust upwards. Keith slowly lowers himself around me until he's sat fully against my hips. 

"Keith," I moan, gripping his hips and squeezing my eyes tightly shut.

Panting, he takes my hands and holds them up above my head making me open my eyes in confusion. He whispers, "Keep your eyes on me, Lance."

A mixture between a moan and a whimper escapes my mouth in protest. However, it's completely forgotten when he begins rocking his hips back and forth. "Oh, fuck, Keith," I grunt, my toes curling.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this with you," Keith breathes, smirking lightly and flawlessly.  _He looks so sexy like this_.

I gasp out another moan, thrusting my hips into him desperately with my hands still held in place. "Keith - _fuck_ \- you're perfect. Please, let me-" I stop myself and instead push my wrists against his hands so he understands.

"Not yet," he grins, leaning down to kiss me. Against my lips, he mutters, "I'm going to ride you slowly until you can't take it anymore.  _Then_ , I'm going to let you wreck me."

"Holy fuck, you are  _unreal_ ," I moan, attempting to thrust up into him again.

Keith smirks again. "I don't know,  _this_ ," he starts, bouncing once on my dick, "feels pretty real to me."

I whine at that, arching my back. "I knew you'd be dominant, but I never pegged you to be controlling," I grunt out, attempting a teasing expression.

"Don't worry, I'll let you take control next time," he winks before slowly riding my dick again.

Before I'm able to question his meaning behind 'next time' and acknowledge the flutter in my heart when he says it, I moan loudly. Keith keeps moving his hips while leaning down, placing soft kisses all over my chest. "This is. . . so unfair," I choke out, desperate to return his affections. He only chuckles deeply and moves to kiss my neck right beside the hickey he gave me. I feel his tongue flatten against my pulse point before he bites there.

Yes, he  _bites_ me.  _Hard._

And for some reason, that really gets me going.

"Ah! Keith," I cry out, feeling his teeth dig into my skin but not hard enough to cause bleeding. I whimper, feeling him lick over the spot again. He rocks his hips back and forth and lifts slightly. Suddenly, though, he freezes, releasing a long, shaky moan into my ear that sends a shiver down my spine. "Did you just find your. . .?" I trail off, eyes wide. He nods slowly, moaning quietly as he moves his hips in that same position so I rub against his prostate. I throw my head back, unable to contain myself anymore. "Keith,  _please_ , let me."

Thankfully, Keith's hands loosen from my wrists and drop to my shoulders. I waste no time flipping us over and pushing Keith's legs up to his shoulders. I line myself up before plunging into him again, deeper than before. "Lance!" he cries out as I thrust into him roughly. Shifting slightly, I'm able to find his prostate quickly and thrust into it, causing his grip on my shoulders to tighten until his nails are digging into my skin.

I use one hand to jerk Keith off, making his back arch upwards in pleasure, while I pound into him. "Keith, ah," I pant, leaning down further so I'm closer to his face.

"F-f-fuck! Lance!" Keith moans, pulling me down closer and dragging his sharp nails up my back. "I'm close," he warns before moaning again with his eyes screwed shut.

At that, I quicken my pace on my thrusts, feeling myself gradually become closer, too. "Keith, I-I-" I stutter, my pace faltering as I feel my body slowly start to become undone. I thrust into him deeply, throwing him over the edge as he comes over my hand and arches his back so his torso presses against mine. His cries of pleasure fill the room and the spasming around my dick bring me closer. "I'm gonna-" I start, pulling out.

His ankles lock tightly around my hips, forcing me back inside him completely and dragging a ragged moan from my throat. "Inside," he breathes, voice deep and  _sexy as fuck_ , eyes finally opened again to meet mine. For a moment I could swear they're glowing, but I can't focus on it too long because after he says that one simple word, I nearly collapse on top of him as I come. He moans in my ear as I come inside him, his own limbs falling to the bed in exhaustion. I bury my face in his neck, panting heavily. "Fuck," he whispers, fingers grazing lightly over my back, over the deep scratches he gave me just moments ago.

"That was," I start, weakly pushing myself up on my forearms and grinning down at him lazily, "was the best fucking orgasm of my life. No wonder your stripper name is Rough Rider."

"You can say that again," he grins, leaning up to kiss me. I kiss back briefly before laying on my side to his left, resting my hand on his sweaty chest. I feel moisture behind my knees, my neck, my chest, and my forehead, but at the moment I'm too drained physically to care. Looking up from his chest, I see he's smiling at me sheepishly. "Sorry if I took it too far."

"What do you mean?" I ask, worried. "I thought it was amazing."

"I, uh. . . I  _bit_ you. And your back is. . ." he trails off, ashamed.

I scoff. "Dude, that was kinky as fuck. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it," I confess.

Keith raises an eyebrow at me, amused now, "First of all; I'm definitely remembering that for future reference. Second of all; did you really call me dude after you fucked my brains out?"

I blink at him in surprise.  _Future reference? Hell yes_. I focus on the last part, though, and smirk, "So what should I call you then? Mullet?"

"Wha-? No," he shakes his head incredulously. Then, he rolls onto his side and pushes me back so he's hovering over me. "How about you call me your lover?" he smirks back playfully, brushing my hair out of my face.

I hum, feigning thought. "Hmm,  _mi amante_. . . That has a nice ring to it." My smile only grows when I see his cheeks turn pink.

"You speak Spanish?" he asks, voice pitched slightly higher than before.

"Not really," I confess, laughing softly, "I just pick up words here and there from my parents and cousins."

"Oh," he says fondly. We stare at each other for a long moment. "Do you want to shower?" Keith asks under his breath.

I nod, smiling, "Honestly? Yeah. I'm all sweaty and gross."

Keith laughs at that and climbs off of me. I watch as he walks around the room, grabbing two changes of clothes from his dresser and two towels from his closet. "Come on," he says and, after I pry my tired limbs from the bed, leads me into the attached bathroom.

He busies himself to putting down the things he grabbed and turning on the shower while I examine my reflection in the mirror. "Damn," I whisper, twisting my torso to look at my back. Bright red lines burn against my broad back leading up to several scattered crescents on my shoulders, some parts scabbed over from slight bleeding. I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on to be marked by him. "How long are your nails?" I ask, smirking at him and turning so he can see.

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," he rushes out, fingers trailing over the marks in concern.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Besides, it suits me, no?" I grin, turning to face him. I lean closer until my mouth is beside his ear, "I like seeing your marks on me."

When I pull back, his eyes are dark with lust. He grabs my arms and pulls be back into the shower with him, wasting no time before he's kissing me roughly. Eventually, though, the fatigue in our bodies kicks back in and we separate, deciding to simply wash up for now. "I can't help it, you're just too irresistible, Lance," Keith smirks, pushing his wet bangs out of his face. I chuckle at that.

Finally, when we're washed, dried, and clothed - in Keith's  _amazingly scented_ clothes, might I add - we finally climb back into his bed without the top blanket. Keith mumbled with a blush about getting it cleaned before using it again. I check my phone briefly before setting it on the nightstand and climbing in bed underneath another blanket.

Keith silently follows a moment later after turning out the lights and we lay in silence, shoulder-to-shoulder. The atmosphere is unbearably awkward until he blurts out, "Do you mind cuddling?"

"Uh, no," I breathe, "not at all". My body is frozen solid as he flips over so he's laying halfway on my chest, head resting between my shoulder and my jaw. Once he's comfy, I relax and wrap my arms around his back. "I didn't think you were the cuddling type," I tease, running a finger up and down his spine slowly.

He scoffs, despite the shiver that I feel run down his spine from my touch. He responds back, jokingly, "I'm touch-starved." I only hum in response, my eyes slipping shut in the dark. "Lance?" he whispers after a moment of silence. My eyes flutter open to see him staring up at me.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing. And I want you to know I don't sleep with people a lot. I feel like I gave you the impression I bring men over frequently, but I don't," he whispers, avoiding my gaze now. "Actually, you're the only. . .  _lover_ , I guess, that I've brought over."

I smile at the light blush on his cheeks. "Keith, I didn't think that for a second. And I don't want this to be a one-time thing, either. Don't you remember when a few hours ago I confessed liking you for years?" I laugh, pushing his hair out of his face. He smiles and kisses my chest softly, then rests his head back down.

I fall asleep to the sound of our mingled breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all thought this was the end, THEN YOU'RE WRONG HAHAHAH
> 
> I thought it would have been, too, but I've become too invested.
> 
> Someone help. This was supposed to be a oneshot.
> 
> ALSo, I'm starting a new modern magic au fic (because 3 works in progress isn't enough apparently) have any suggestions for it?


End file.
